


以色侍人

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 2





	以色侍人

01

以色侍人，也没什么不好。大好的青春不去浪费挥霍，再想要疯狂一次就来不及了。

王九龙嘴里叼着烟，没急着点，他双手搭在二楼的栏杆上，看着楼下的一切。他像个狩猎者一样寻找着自己的猎物——凭借着他漂亮精致的容颜。

不断有人过来送上打火机，只等着王九龙一歪头把烟点上。但是王九龙迟迟未动，眼睛盯着楼下的一个他打量了好久的身影。

张九龄感觉有人在看他，他把墨镜摘下来反扣在耳后，抬起头对上二楼那个叼着烟手托腮正看向自己的男孩。

那样清澈的眼睛，漂亮的脸蛋，出现在这样的地方，做着他这个年纪不该做的事情。有二十岁吗，张九龄都在怀疑，实在是那张脸看上去太幼了，好像掐一把就能够掐出水来。他的周围站了许多人，就为了得到他的青眼，可是他好像总不满意。

眼角里盛满着天真，也有不合心意的委屈。张九龄站在原地和他对视了几十秒后，松了领口的几颗扣子，迈开脚步往二楼走去。

“你看上了那个反扣墨镜的黑小子？”杨九郎摸了摸自己的耳朵，明知故问。

“他刚刚看我了，”王九龙把烟放在鼻下嘟着嘴夹着，眼角里蓄满了笑意，“他看上去很危险，可是我就是喜欢这种危险的人。”

“你确定他会来找你吗？”

“我确定。”

话音刚落，杨九郎就看到那个外套不好好穿，领口的扣子也没扣好的人，往这边走了过来。

“兄弟，如果你是玩，千万别动心。”杨九郎拍了拍王九龙的肩膀，识趣地给他们两人腾出地方。不知道为什么，他心里总是担心，担心王九龙会先动心，再动情。

刚刚还只能远观的身体现在被自己抱着，真实的触碰让张九龄觉得王九龙简直就是要人命的妖精。他自己也不矮多少，在王九龙面前比起来还是差了那么点高度，可是这比他高的人就像是从奶油里滚了一圈出来，除了身上的香味勾引着张九龄，说出来的话也让张九龄神思恍惚。

没点上的烟让张九龄帮着给别在了王九龙的耳朵上，张九龄说抽烟不好。

危险的东西衬着王九龙更加清纯，就像无知的少年误闯了他人的领域，大胆地好奇着，试探着。

“多大了？”张九龄笑着问他。

“十八了。”声音也好听，像是玉佩撞击着石头破碎出来的清脆。

比想象中的还要小一点，才刚成年而已。张九龄咂着嘴又十分庆幸，好在是成了年了，不然还不好做些什么坏事情。

“身份证，带了吗？”

02

王九龙比想象的还要会撒娇一点，尤其是在张九龄在脱掉他的衣服，摸了一把他胸口的时候。

胸被抓着，王九龙满脸通红，只是仰着头用那双清澈的眼睛看着张九龄。张九龄的手好暖和，贴着他的皮肤让他心跳加快，又好像有电流钻进去，挠着他的心脏。

柔柔软软的两点翘立起来，在张九龄手里显得格外可爱。王九龙身上的衣服被丢在了地上，张九龄只把玩着一边，却冷落了另一边。

这样的力度不够，王九龙挺起胸口，把张九龄的另一只手握住放到胸口上来。他有些羞涩，不好意思地咬着唇看着张九龄：“你亲我。”

吻落在唇上，张九龄两手抓力，白皙的胸口上被抓出红印来。挺立的红点蹭得张九龄手心发痒，身下王九龙又夹着张九龄的腿，往上勾住张九龄的腰。

“你后悔吗？”

“什么？”王九龙被张九龄亲得发软，可张九龄还只是抵着他的入口没急着进去。他被这样的折磨弄得心急难耐，带着哭腔喊了一声哥哥。

“开弓可没有回头箭，”张九龄的喉结上下滚动，也在极力地忍着欲望，“我们今天才第一次相见。”

“你不喜欢我？”一记反问打得张九龄还没反应过来就被王九龙推倒在床上。张九龄抬起头，正看到王九龙自助地一点一点地吃进去张九龄顶起来的翘挺的东西。

“哥哥，真爽。”

“有时候我真怀疑，你是不是十八，是不是第一次。”张九龄用力把王九龙的腰按下来，这个动作让两个人都是闷哼，虽然有些疼，快乐却更甚。

“我不骗人，哥哥。”坐在张九龄身上的王九龙向后仰着头，身体幅动着好像随时都要倒下去。张九龄把他往自己这里带，故意往里顶好让王九龙的屁股扭得再卖力一些。

小孩真是无师自通的宝贝，张九龄只是顶了几下，顶到了小孩的敏感点，这就让他受不了自己开始找着敏感点使劲磨着那粗长的东西。

等王九龙差不多玩够了，趴在张九龄身上说没劲了，张九龄才重新把他按在身下，架起他的腿。

“我喜欢哥哥，想哥哥带我走。”

03

张九龄把王九龙带回家的那天，屋外下了很大的雨，夏天的暴雨总是来得这样猝不及防，就像是突然出现在他的情爱和王九龙。

正在屋子里看电视的郭麒麟一个打眼就看见了张九龄身后站着的乖巧可爱的王九龙，他把手里的遥控器一扔，双手环胸看着张九龄：“这回带回来的人倒是挺乖巧的，不像上一个那样，会咬人。”

“叫什么名字啊？”

“我叫王九龙。”王九龙咧着嘴露出他那几颗白牙齿，看起来真像是人畜无害的小可爱，他看着郭麒麟一副打量和怀疑的眼神，又补了一句，“我成年了。”

“刚成年吧。”郭麒麟摆了摆手，“刚入社会就被豺狼拆吃入腹......”

“差不多得了，”张九龄一个枕头飞过去，坐在沙发上，让王九龙坐过来，“你不回家吗？”

逐客令下得不要太明显，郭麒麟当然识趣，走的时候也没忘了送给张九龄和王九龙一份大礼。走到门边握着把手，郭麒麟一只脚都迈出去了，又迈回来，看着王九龙。

“对了，你知不知道，你是张九龄带回来的第几个？”

应该不是第一个。王九龙被张九龄抱在腿上坐着的时候想着，张九龄这样的人不缺床伴。他本来也只是看上了张九龄的这张脸，所以想要落入他的怀里。

“哥哥，我是第几个？”

“第一个。”张九龄揉着他的腰，笑着和他亲嘴，“你信吗？”

“信，为什么不信？”

早起张九龄是被香气弄醒的。家里几乎不怎么开灶，也就郭麒麟过来住两天的时候两个大男人对着灶台乱琢磨，将就弄出能吃的东西。

他不觉得王九龙像是会做饭的样子，才刚成年的孩子，那双好看的手也不应该进厨房被洗洁精祸害。果然，摆在桌子面前的是各种各样的外卖，昨晚在床上笑着喊他哥哥的人现在咬着吸管喝着甜甜的饮料。

不知道为什么，张九龄突然有一种满足感。他走过去，抬起王九龙的下巴覆住了他的唇，摩擦着亲吻起来。他能尝到王九龙嘴巴里的饮料味道，他很久没喝这么甜的东西了，一时间还有些上瘾。

就像王九龙一样。

脱口而出的话特别像是玩笑话，张九龄捏着王九龙的脖颈，看着他：“想不想和我过日子？”

思忖了几秒，王九龙搂上张九龄的脖子，夹住张九龄的腿：“哥哥，这么快就喜欢上我了？”

“对啊，从一见面就喜欢你，你信吗？”

04

“我不信。”杨九郎在听王九龙说完这些话之后摇了摇头，“他说一见钟情，钟的是什么情，还不是你的身体？”

“要是换一个人，不这么好搞，你看他钟情不钟情。”杨九郎给自己的杯子里加了点冰块，“王九龙，你现在是以色侍人，你真的别玩大了。到最后他把你丢了，你怎么办？”

还能怎么办，认栽呗不然就。反正王九龙还年轻，遇到了张九龄，就想着要纵情声色，也不会觉得有什么可惜。但是张九龄问他，要不要一起过日子的时候，他能够感觉到自己的心跳。

“我要是喜欢上张九龄，好像也不错。”王九龙捂着心口小声说道。

如果喜欢上张九龄，他就能够每天和张九龄一同起床，转身就可以拥抱到张九龄。他们可以一起洗漱，给对方挑今天的穿搭，他们可以一起吃饭，等下班然后把整个城市的样子都看个遍。

王九龙问过张九龄，最喜欢什么天。张九龄当时以为王九龙是套路着要骗甜言蜜语，想也没想直接掐了一把腰说他最喜欢和王九龙聊天。后来王九龙使劲推了他一把，两个人窝在沙发上看着外面已经开始下起来的雨点。

“其实我还挺喜欢冬天的。”

“怎么了呢？”张九龄收起玩笑，摸了摸王九龙的肩膀捏了两下，把身子凑过去，“为什么喜欢冬天？”

“冬天可以有很温暖的东西啊，暖乎乎的火，街头巷尾里的烤红薯。虽然冬天是冷的，可是惦记着那些暖，就觉得生活是有念头的。”

张九龄说王九龙是为赋新词强说愁。

“那你会喜欢我到冬天吗？”王九龙转过头来，坐在张九龄的身上笑着捧起张九龄的脸，“我这副身体，还能不能够让你喜欢到那么久？”

正在解王九龙裤带的张九龄手顿了顿，仰起头对上王九龙那双好看的眼睛。一开始就是这双眼睛看着他，让他忍不住走上前去。

可是现在他看着这双眼睛，竟然在害怕。

害怕什么，张九龄自己也不知道。他把王九龙的腿放到自己的肩膀上，挺着腰慢慢进去，他亲了亲王九龙粉嫩的唇，一点一点吮吸着。

和第一次不一样，这一次，张九龄像是慢慢地在回味着什么。

05

等不到冬天了。

王九龙记得张九龄说他是张九龄第一个带回家的人。张九龄没说只会带他一个人回家。有了第一次就难免会有第二次，无数次。

看见那个跪在沙发前紧闭双眼有些颤抖着的年轻男孩，王九龙第一反应是这个年轻男孩有十八岁吗，成年了吗？张九龄坐在沙发上，任由着年轻男孩贴过来，把吻落在嘴角和唇瓣。

张九龄看见王九龙，没有惊慌，只是淡淡地推开了靠过来的年轻男孩。这时候王九龙才看清楚，那年轻男孩有着好看的眼睛，和自己倒是有几分相像。

“你回来了。”张九龄先开的口，他给了点钱让年轻男孩走，这才站起身来走向王九龙。

王九龙等那年轻男孩把门带上，这才转过头来看着张九龄。他攥住张九龄的衣领，把他推到沙发上。

“他成年了吗？张九龄，他成年了吗？”

“应该快了吧。”张九龄没问那个年轻男孩，是在酒吧里遇见自己贴上来的，他看着有几分像王九龙，就直接领回了家。

“你玩我不够吗，我成年了，可以做任何事情。你要是厌倦我了，你可以和我说，你找个和我长得像的人，算什么意思？”

没什么意思，张九龄想要抬起手摸一摸王九龙的脸。可是他看见王九龙眼睛里含着眼泪撇着嘴的样子，心里就乱作了一团。

“我把他带回家是因为......”

“不用和我说的，反正我们也不过就是上床的关系。”眼泪像被拆了线滚落的珍珠，一点一滴地砸落在张九龄手里。还带着温度，烫到张九龄心里去。

“九龙......”

张九龄本来想要说些什么，可是看到王九龙那张脸他什么都说不出来了。为什么要带那个年轻男孩回家，为什么还允许那个年轻男孩亲他的嘴。

为什么要解释呢，他们一开始不也是以色相遇的吗？也许就是为了印证这一点，印证王九龙是以色侍人，所以才会在要走之前，再和张九龄做一次。

只是王九龙没再亲吻张九龄的唇。那地方被人亲过了，他不想再亲。

夏天的暴雨随时都会降临，王九龙走的时候没带伞。张九龄向来没有看天气预报的习惯，等到郭麒麟带着一身水汽进门来，他才知道外面下雨了。

“他走了？”郭麒麟看了看屋子里，并没看到那个可可爱爱说自己成年了的王九龙，“我说你，干嘛把其他人领回家，还被他看见。”

“我故意的。”

张九龄重新点了一根烟。他第一眼看到那个年轻男孩，就想到了王九龙。如果王九龙没遇见他，此时就像这个年轻男孩一样，就会跟别人走。张九龄把男孩带回家没急着做，他先让那男孩去洗了澡，又聊了会天，卡着王九龙回家的点让男孩靠了过来去亲他的嘴。

“为什么？”郭麒麟不明白，他看着张九龄，“你喜欢上他了？”

谈不上喜欢，可好像又是喜欢。王九龙在张九龄家里也住了一小段时间，两个人就像度过了很长的时间，亲昵拥抱，在雨夜里抱着彼此的身体欢爱。

张九龄喜欢王九龙抱着自己的腰，喜欢王九龙在自己的耳边念念叨叨。他找了个年轻男孩，他以为自己只是喜欢年轻的活力，可是他满脑子都是王九龙。

现在他把王九龙气走了，王九龙从这个家里搬了出去，什么都没剩下。可是王九龙为什么要生气呢，王九龙不亲他的嘴巴了。

因为他嘴巴被别人亲了。

06

王九龙承认自己喜欢张九龄。从什么时候开始的他并不知道，也许是张九龄每一次做完抱着他摸他的头，也许是张九龄电话里问他什么时候回家。

回家，回那个属于他们两人的家吗？

可是现在，王九龙连去的地方也没有。他自己都不知道自己走去了哪里，他只想要往前走着，走的越远越好。

以色侍人没什么不好，趁早说着直白炽热的爱，轰轰烈烈地过着这几年。唯一的变数是动了心，王九龙没想过自己能够败得这样惨，好像没了张九龄就什么都干不了，他能够及时损止的，但是他没有。

夏天的暴雨总是来的这样意外，雨水连天地落下来的时候也给大地带来了冷意。王九龙从来没觉得下雨天能够这样的冷，他蹲在地上抱紧了自己的身体，像是走丢了找不到家的小狗。

过了许久，王九龙感觉到身上多了一件衣服，他抬起头看见张九龄撑着伞站在他的面前认真地看着他。

“九龙，我们回家吧。”

不知道是雨水还是泪水，王九龙只觉得夏天太潮湿了，他开始想念冬天温暖的壁炉和热乎乎的烤红薯。哪怕冬天冷，有温暖就可能够让王九龙挂念。

“我不回去，你家里有别人。”

委屈的声音被雨水裹挟着，张九龄蹲下来，摸了摸王九龙的头，笑着去亲他的眼睛。王九龙躲过去了他也不生气，又一次地亲上王九龙的嘴巴。

“没有别人了，只有我和你。”

Fin


End file.
